Jeena yahan marna yahan
by Duo's girl Srija
Summary: Diwali special..pure duo OS...an early era...plz read n review...thank you


Daya,who was busy in file looking irritated as well as tired...he picked up the coffee mug n was going to take the sip when he realized that it was empty...

He placed it hardly on table...it created a bit sound which broke the calm atmospehere of the home.

He looked at his phone but no sign of happiness arose on his face.

Daya:kya yaar!diwali araha h...aur ye Abhijeet sir ko abhi Jana pada mission pe...(irritatingly)par wo to koi festival manate bhi nehi h waise...mai kehta to shayad man bhi jate...(after some secs)lekin mante bhi to kis khushi me?mai kaun hu unke liye?bas ek junior...

He jerked his head &amp; tried to concentrate at his work...but he failed..his mind was preoccupied with HIS thoughts...

Daya:akhirkar aur kitne din aise bitega...Abhi sir ko apni zindegi mein wapas to ana hi h...wo kyu khudko itnaa tanha samzte h!jabki mai to hu...  
Par unko ye ahsas kaise dilau ki mai hu...unke liye...humesha...chahe Jo bhi ho mai kabhi bhi unko akela nehi chod sakta...(paused)

But why?mera rishta kya h apse sir?kyu mera dil humesha sirf aur sirf apke liye sochta h...kyu apke ek muskaan k liye mai apne jaan par bhi khel sakta hu!

Kya rishta h humara?

Dost?ya bhai?ya sirf senior junior..

Kya unke liye mera ye feelings sirf ek concern h...ya usse kuch zyda!

Acha mai pagalon ki tarah itnaa soch kyu raha hu!kaam par dhyaan de Daya...nehi to ACP sir mera parade kara denge...

At the time his phone rang &amp; he looked at it eagerly..n a genuine smile covered his lips...

Daya(controlled smile n excitement):hello...

Other side:Daya...

Daya(felt an unknown sooth in heart):yes sir...kaise yaad agayi meri aj?

Abhi was surprised at Daya's informal attitude...if it was any other one he must be angry...but in case of Daya,he smiled instead.

Daya:sir...kahan kho gaye ap?

Abhi:nehi kuch nehi...

Daya:mission kaisa chal raha h sir?aur apne call kiya to zarur kuch important kaam hoga...right?

Abhi:wrong.

Daya(confused):phir?

Abhi:I mean aise hi call kiya...wo ACP sir ka phone lg nhi raha tha to tumko call kiya ...waha ka kya haal h?

Daya:sab okay h sir...

Abhi:hmm...aur tum

Daya:mai?

Abhi:tum kaise ho Daya?

Daya(shocked but happy):mai to thik hu sir...bilkul thik hu..ap?

Abhi:mai bhi thik hu...acha mai rakhta hu...apna khyal rakhna Daya...bye.

Before Daya answers anything the call got cut...

Daya smiled &amp; closed his eyes for a little time &amp; started work with new energy...

After one hour he stopped suddenly bcs of a sound...first he was shocked but then he felt that it was a cracker...he should b angry as he was a cop who always wants everyone to be careful n not to use sound crackers...but now he felt something else...

He closed the files &amp; went upstairs...the scenario of outside was beautiful...every homes were lightened...green,blue,white,golden,red,purple all the colours were making the full enviournment over whelming...a green light of parasuite was visible in air for a long time...he was juz staring at that...

Slowly it disappered...many rockets n other beautiful crackers were bursting...

He looked upward to the vast sky...n unintentionally his eyes filled with tears realizing that he is alone...completely alone in this vast universe...he wants to celebrate but none is there to force him n say to lighten the candle n decorate the house...

A hand touched his shoulder...Daya shocked at this sudden touch as he was alone in house...he turned fastly &amp; he was surprised to see the most unexpected person...standing before him...

Daya was internally happy...

Bt he was shocked at the same time...he uttered hardly,"Abhijit sir,ap yahan kaise?"

Abhi:ghar ka darwaja aise khula rakhoge to mai nehi ab chor ayega tumhare ghar...samze?

Daya(smile):kuch h nehi sir mere pas..Jo liya jaye...par ap?

Abhi:actually yehi bolne k liye phone kiya tha tumko...par socha ki surprise dedu...toh chla aya...acha nhi laga to mai chala jata hu...(sadly turned to go but Daya held his hand)

Daya:mera matlb wo nehi tha sir...sorry...

Abhi looked at his hand which was stil held by Daya...

Daya(realised):sorry...

N left it..  
abhi smiled...

Abhi(moved forward):waise tumne ghar ko kyu nhi sajaya?

Daya:bas aise hi...

Abhi:diwali manana acha nehi lagta tumko?

Daya:akele akele kya manau Sir?anath ashram mein ek bar hath jal gaya tha phatakon se pata h...aur bht dard hua tha...par kisine dhyan nehi diya...dawai nehi lagaya...phir jab dusre din scl gaya to dekha ki ek dost ka v hath jl gya h..par uske jakhmon mein marham tha...usk MAA ne lagayi thi...maa...

Abhi felt the hidden pain in his words...each n every word of Days touched his heart...

Abhi:Daya...

Daya:aur pata h sir ek bar na diwali k din ek phatake dekha tha Maine...dukan par...bht dil kiya leneko...  
Sir ko jakar bola...phatake to nehi mila par kya mila?(painful tone in tears)mar!aur dant...

Abhi's heart pinched...he even couldn't imagine that so many tears were stored behind Daya's glowing face...

Daya:uske bad se kabhi chuya taq nhi Maine phatake ko...(removed tears &amp; smiled)chodiye sir!ap boliye,mission kaisa tha?aur ap yaha aye h to koi zaruri kam hoga na. ..aur muse dekiye!na apko bathne bola...na kuch aur apni batein leke baith gaya...chaliye sir niche chlte h...

Daya moved...

Abhi:Daya ruko...

Daya stopped...

Abhi:tum diwali manaoge?

Daya:sir ap kyu puch rahe h yee?

Abhi:Daya agar mai manau tumhare sath to kya tum diwali manaoge?bolo...

Daya's eyes were filled with tears...after so long tym he heard such a loving tone for him...

Abhi placed his hand on Daya's shoulder...

Abhi:Daya life is not a bed of roses...karwi yadein sabki zindegi me hote h...par Hume wo sab chodkar age badhna chahye...isika namto life h...pata h mai ab tak sochta tha ki dunia mein muse hi sabse zyda Gam h...dard h...taklif h...rishta sirf musko hi nehi mila...par aj realize hua ki tum bhi to mere tarah hi tanha ho...bas firk itna h ki tum muskurate ho aur mai ruthta hu...Daya mai khud ek aisa insaan hu jiska dunia me koi bhi nehi h...sab kuch yaha taq ki apna pehchann bhi kho chuka hu mai..tanhai muse apni taraf dasti h...par pata h Daya tanhayi ki khayi mein jakar hi muse rishton ki sikhar ka ahsas hua...

Ye pata chala ki jis rishte se mai ab dur bhagta hu unhi rishton ki kya ahmiyat h...jab adhi ratko ghar laut ta hu tab pure ghar ko andhere mein pata hu...thaka hua hota hu...par koi nehi hota Jo akar ek glass pani de...

Tab ahsas hota h ki Maa kya thi...rishta kya h...tab dil me ek chihk sunai deta h ki nikalo muse is tanhai se!par nai...  
Abto der ho chuka h bht...

He sat on the bench present there...Daya who was listening carefully with teary eyes now sat beside him...Abhijeet looked at him...no tear drop was present in his eyes...his eyes were blank...but there was a pool of pain...pain of loneliness...he was bearing...

Daya:chaliye sir...diye jalate h...gharko sajate h...diwali celebrate karte h...

Abhi smiled &amp; stood up...they went downstairs &amp; took the candles...lights...  
N started decorating the house...

Daya who was setting the light called Abhijit...

Daya(loud):sirrrrrrr...

Abhi(shock):kya hua?

Daya:wo screw driver dijiye plsss...

Abhi:iske liye itna zor se chillaya!mera diya bechara bujh gaya!

He gave him the screw n Daya smiled...

Abhi:Daya,ek kam karo...tum bahar jakar diya jalado...mai abhi ata hu ek chota sa kam krke...

Daya:kya kaam Abhijeet?

Abhi was shocked as Daya called him by his name...but he felt happy...

Abhi:akar bataunga...tum apna kam krlo jldi se ...

After some tym he returned n he was mesmerised at the decoration of house...it was looking more beautiful than all other houses...Daya was smiling...'kaisa laga sir?"

Abhi:baht acha Daya...fantastic...acha lo ye...sweets...aur crackers...

Daya(surprise):crackers?sweets?wow Sir...love you..thank you...

Abhi smiled cutely when Daya was embarrassed...

Abhi:kitna khubsurat lag raha h na sabkuch...hum pagal h..itna acha ek tohar se bhagte the...

Daya(smilingly):kyuki sir ise Hume ek dusre k sath hi manana tha...

Abhi:chalo crackers jalate h...without pollution...

They went to the ground &amp; firstly they lit up a colour fountain...it was awesome...

Daya:woww...kya nazara h...amazing...

Abhi looked at his innocent face..thinks,"tum he aise muskurate hue hi to dekhna chahta tha Daya...ab mai agaya hu...aur abse tum sirf hasoge...gham ka saya bhi tumhare pas nehi ane dunga...ek bhai ka wada h ye Daya!"

Daya:Abhiiiii...dekho na...kitna khubsurat h ye silver tree cracker...h na?

Abhi:haa Daya...but I lyk yr call Abhi most...

Daya:really?(smiling)

Abhi(nod):hmm...yehi bulaya karo...

Daya:okkk Abhi. ...acha happy diwali...

Abhi(pat his shoulder):happy diwali Daya...let's have sweets...aur kabhi khudko akela nehi samzna...mai hu tumhare sath...humesha...

Daya hugged him tightly...'thank you Abhi"(whisper)

They enjoyed each others company a lot...because they both were alone in life &amp; so they wanted to live each n every moment of their life with each other...

Care for the one who shares with u..  
Share with the one who knows u..  
Miss the ones who always remember you...

A/N:no plan of posting it...juz I started to write it...terrace pe akeli baithe baithe likh diya...Jo bhi likha I wrote heartily...

Don't know how's it...boring laga to sorry...

Happy diwali...to all of you...may this diwali lighten up yr lives with colours of happiness n prosperity...

Have a safe n happy diwali..zyda pollution mat karna plz..n ache se manana...

Tc..all...n advance happy bhaidooj to all of the brothers...

Love you all...Srija.

-  



End file.
